


Train to Hyogo

by kokenku



Series: hinata shoyou is my guinea pig [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week, Gay Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokenku/pseuds/kokenku
Summary: Hinata wasn't from Miyagi originally, he moved there in his second year of middle school.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: hinata shoyou is my guinea pig [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931068
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	1. Train to Hyogo

It wasn't noticeable at first. But Hinata Shoyo had an accent, not a Miyagi one. It only showed up on certain words, like "your".

"Ne, Hinata I was wondering, why do you pronounce you're words differently?" Nishinoya asked during practice one evening. Everyone in the gym stopped and turned to him waiting for an answer.

"Well its my dialect."Hinata said." But its not Miyagi dialect shrimp?" snarked Tsukishima.

"Thats because its not saltyshima, its Kansai-ben. Im not from Miyagi. I'm from Hyogo." Hinata stated as though it was the simplest thing. Everyone stared in shock, "You're from Hyogo?" Daichi questioned.

"Sure am. I moved to Miyagi in my second year of middle school, my mam got a promotion that meant we had to move here." Hinata explained to the team.

"What was Hyogo like Boke?" asked Kageyama. "It was nice, kinda like Miyagi in a sense, very rural. I had some good friends there. Osamu and Atsumu, my neighbours on one side and my other neighbour Kita. They go to Inarizaki!" hinata exclaimed.

"INARIZAKI? like the team that always makes nationals?" the team said. "The very same, Atsumu and Osamu are starters on the team and Kitas the captain of the team!" he said.

"Do you have any pictures of you and your friends from Hyogo?" Suga asked. "of course i do, hang on, let me get my phone." He pulled out his phone and pulled up his camera roll. He scrolled down a bit and turned his phone around to show, little Hinata in the middle of 2 6ft giants, one with blonde hair and one with gray. "The one with blonde hair is Atsumu and the one with gray hair is Osamu, there identical twins but dye there hair different colours."

He then scrolled down a bit more and turned his phone round again to show a picture of Hinata and Atsumu, Hinata and Atsumu were smiling and Hinata was being held bridal style in Atsumus arms while Atsumu placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Atsumu and I are dating, even though its long distance I still go back home every holiday to see them." Hinata said, like he hadn't just dropped a massive bombshell on his entire team. They all stood gaping at him, "You're Gay?" asked Ennoshita. "Yep I am" Hinata answered.

"Anyways I have to go now, but bye guys" and with that he exited the gym.


	2. Lavender fields of Miyagi

~Hyogo~

"What's got his panties in a twist?" asked Aran, while looking at Atsumu. "He's just mad because he hasn't been able to see his boyfriend in a while." Osamu said, and with that comment, the entire gym fell silent.

"BOYFRIEND?" screamed the entire team. Everyone stood and gaped at Atsumu. Atsumu smirked, "Yeah, my boyfriend, he's a 1st year in highschool. But he doesn't live in Hyogo so I don't see him often."

"Where does he live then?" asked Suna. "He lives in Miyagi, he used to live in Hyogo, he was ours and Kitas neighbour, til his mam got a promotion and they had to move to Miyagi for it." Atsumu told the team.

"Wait Kitas neighbour?" Hitoshi commented. "Yes, he's called Hinata Shoyou, lived in Hyogo until his second year of middle school before he moved, he now attends Karasuno. They defeated Shiratorizawa at nationals this year, so you will meet him probably." Kita said.

"He can also only come over on holidays because Miyagi is so far away, so Atsumu doesn't get to see him very often" Osamu said. 

"Anyways get back to practice." Kita stated. Everyone moved to partner up for training. Atsumu stood across from Suna, "so whats he like then?" Suna asked. "Hes always smiling and very happy. He's like the sun, he can brighten anyones day up. He's not very tall, although he plays middle blocker for his team, hes about 5'3. He has a younger sister and a wonderful mother. You guys would definitely love him," Atsumu grinned.

Once Practice was over, the team clambered to surround Atsumu," Show us some pictures of you and Hinata Ratsumu," Suna said.Atsumu glared at Suna before pulling out his phone, he opened up his camera role while covering the screen so people couldn't see certain pictures. He clicked on a photo before turning his phone around, it was a picture of Atsumu leaning down with his arms wrapped around a much shorter male with bright orange hair and almond coloured eyes. They were both grinning in the photo and you could tell they were very much in love.

He then scrolled down again and pulled up another photo of Hinata sitting down in his garden with his little sister making flower crowns, he had one on his head already and was making one for his sister. Atsumu smiled fondly down at the photos before he turned off his phone and turned to his brother, "we're off noe, bye guys" and with that, they left the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mix up of there and their, you wouldn't believe i passed my english gcses with A*s


	3. train tracks

~FWEET~

The final whistle was blown. They had won. They had finally beaten Shiratorizawa.They were going to nationals.

~Meanwhile in Hyogo~

"OSAMU! OSAMU! KITA-SENPAI! GUESS WHAT?" Atsumu shouted, with a big grin on his face. "What?" said Osamu, as he and the others turned to look at him. "Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa! Which means they will be going to nationals, which means I will get to see my precious little Boyfriend!" Atsumu stated. Osamu quickly started cheering with Atsumu, while Kita smiled softly.

"you guys must really love him" said suna, all the while recourding Atsumu and Osamu. "of course we love him. You guys will definitely love him as well" Atsumu said.

~Back in Miyagi~

"Pass the salt, bakayama!" said Hinata, while the rest of Karasuno sat round a table at s restaurant, still high off their victory. "Congratulations everyone, you have all worked so hard and you deserve the win and the meal!" Coach Ukai proudly shouted. "So dig in guys!" Takeda said.

"Hell yeah" called Nishinoya and Tanaka. "Hey Hinata, didn't Inarizaki make it to nationals as well this year?" questioned Daichi. "Yeah they did! I am so happy, we might play against them, and you guys can finally meet Atsumu, Osamu and Kita! You will love them, I promise." Hinata grinned.

"Psst Suga!" Nishinoya and Tanaka whispered to Suga. "Hinata's dating that Atsumu right? How do we know if Atsumu is good for him?" Nishinoya whispered while Tanaka nodded along. Suga smiled, "He better be, or he will find out why a group of crows is called a murder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait on this :) been in and out of hospital recently but should be back to regular updates


End file.
